Mario And Waluigi's Tacos
by nicholas123hi
Summary: Terrible story about Mario getting Waluigi's tacos and having a terrible day. im sorry guys


Mario gets Chronic Diarrhea

After digging through thousands of corpses in north korean death camps, mario finally managed to recover and save peach from the evil grasps of bowser for the 1000th time. Bowser had revived 133-year old hitler to start the sequel to the holocaust, the holocaust 2 with kim jong un, except with italians added as a new feature. And yet they managed to murder every italian BUT mario, luigi, wario and waluigi due to problems with UPS shipping service accidently sending them to a South Korean Meth camp instead of the North Korean death camp. Let s not forget that mario saves peach with his BRAINS HIGH OFF METH while fighting off 1000 north koreans soldiers. Bowser turns to talk to hitler, depressed about his failure. Before he gets a chance to give his thoughts out, hitler commits suicide once again. With a bullet right up the neck and through the head, hitler's warm, luscious blood splurts all onto bowsers dry, dry face. Bowsers then instantly dies because of a yeast infection.

Mario has once again saved princess peach and they re both in the castle grand bedroom, taking a break from this madness. Ay a-peacha, get abducted by a-bowsa one more time and you ll be signing tha divorce a-papers! mario angrily shouted at peached with the last remaining meth high he has left. You probably suckin- a da big ass turtle cock by now! Mama mia! . Peach was very offended by this baseless statement. this , of course this was not true. She would NEVER fuck WOULD, however, be in an affair with larry koopa, one of bowser's sons. Peach is also a closet pedofile and child rapist. Oh mario, i would NEVER have an affair with that SCALEY chad. There s a reason he always grows larger in every battle. He HAS to compensate for something. Peach and mario both laugh at the thought of bowser with a 1 inch dick. Even mario s is a whole inch larger. At the thought of bowser s small dick, mario suddenly becomes hungry. Mario really just hopes this is from the meth because mario just threw innocent gay civilians into the UPS trucks going to the north korean death camps 12 hours ago in the name of god.

oh a peach, ima going to get a some food! mario exclaims. mario is hungry for mexican. don't take too long honey, we haven't even fucked yet! peach cries. see ya later ! mario screams.  
mario quickly runs out of the castle and along the path, with waluigi's sexy taco stand in the distance. mario throbs for some nice ass beef as he sprints faster. mario slows down and stops at the stand. what is up, a da sexy mothafucka?! mario creams.  
ayo bruda, why so a sexual today? waluigis excalms. normally mario is a depressed cunt. , i am just a very hungry for your tacos and i am a horny today from thinking about a bows . WAIT NO I AM NOT A GAY-?! waluigi is uncomfortable at the hearing of mario gayness. everyone knows that the gays get turny into goombas and then stomped on. He s already seen birdo and wendy koopa have this situation happen to them, and it was gruesome bloodshed as luigi ran over, stomped on both of them and ate their guts. knowing this, waluigi prepared the special meat to hopefully cure mario of the gay. well i got just the a perfect taco for you, the is-this-even-human taco! made from the best of a the homophobe animals! and it a tastes amazing too! waluigi screams. oh a boy! i am NOT A THE BIG GAY but that still sounds a very good! ill take a 3! mario pulls around 50 coins from his asscrack and dumps them on the table. Waluigi hesitantly hands over the 3 tacos to mario, with marios face looking like he shit in his pants and nutted at the same time. Have a good meal and a very good a day, mario . You, a too, fuckin dipshit. I am not a fucking faggot! Waluigi sighs as he continues to grill meat. Waluigi is vividly concerned about the mental health of mario and considers calling a psychologist to check up on mario, but remembers that there s not much healthcare due to bowser spending most of the government funds on possible dick implants. Waluigi then remembers koopa the kunt is coming by for a health inspection, and he cleans up the station of mario s shitty stench from the coins. Waaaa he shreiks.

Mario, walking home, is quickly chowing down on the delicious beef tacos. They're very crunchy and mario drop the food bits all over parts of the path to the castle. The sauce is white, sweet and salty for some reason, and the lettuce is kind of sour. But it still tastes wonderful to mario. However, the flavor seems quite odd, mario thinks. It tastes kind of sweet and rough rather than the kind of smooth texture of beef, and has an aftertaste of some kind of gas. Mario is extremely hungry and couldn t care less, but it brings some concern to his mind. As mario is approaching the castle doors he just happens to run into daisy, waluigi's wife. Mario, feeling a bit weird from the burger and the large meth overdose, seductively says; what's a up you sexy flower gurl as he proceeds to slap her ass. Oh my god, mario! Why so naughty, did you eat one of waluigi's tacos or something!? . Oh yes, i did eat 3 of a da tacos mothafucka. Yo armpits lookin like a really good a snack around now baby. I just wanna girl to eat me mushroom. Daisy knew what was in those tacos waluigi made and is worried about what is to come of mario in the next hour or so. Daisy interrogates mario some more. I hope you didn t eat too many of waluigi s STUPID jizz tacos they re disgusting and rotten! . They ARE NOT jizz tacos! I do not eat a da jizz because I AM NOT THE GAY! mario is furious as he believes that he is not gay. This has happened one too many times for mario to handle. People just don t understand that he fingered his ass by mistake and just so happened to *maybe* enjoy it. Mario, being very pissed off, swings his sweaty ass fist at peaches ass and then her head, knocking her right onto the ground. Mario then goes to the meat supply bin, undresses daisy, slaps her ass once again and tosses her in.

Mario walks back up into the master bedroom, looking like he just snorted vodka and ate cocaine for breakfast. Mario stumbled into the room, releasing a massive fart that kind of smelt like rotting flesh. Peach had never seen mario in this rough condition, even after his several colonoscopies. Mario, what was in those tacos!? Jesus christ you look like a koopa troopa on acid! Nothings a wrong, stupid dumb peach bitch mario yells. Mario leaps directly onto the bed, using his wario-like farts to propel him there from halfway across the room. Mario somehow near instantly takes all of his dirty ass clothes off and is laying stomach-down on the bed. Get a da fuckin strap-on and put it over your a smelly ass, chlamydia camel foot wh0re he exclaims. Peach is scared for her life and is extremely worried for mario s well being. The only time mario has acted this strange was when he thought snorting his jizz after sex would cleanse his mind and birth brand new brain cells in order to expand his knowledge . Peach hesitantly put the 10-inch strap on dick on top of her pussy and took her clothes off.  
peach hesitantly hopped on top of mario, with mario shaking to the point where he looks like an autist with epilepsy. you ready mario? JUST A PUT IT IN ME A-ALREADY! Mario shouted. peach's eyes teared up as she pried open marios tight ass. peach slowly shoves it in. mario, sadly, forgot to mention how bloated he feels from the tacos and is about to explode with wet diarrhea all over peach and the strap-on AYO PEACH WATCH-A-OUT! screeches mario. Peach assumes mario is just hurting a little as he's usually sensitive up the ass, so she begrudgingly continues. unfortunately, she didn't listen to the warning, and so a massive, greenish-black wave of explosive diarrhea blasted out of marios ass, coating peach in a thick layer of pure shit.

OH MY GOSH MARIO, WHAT A HAPPENED? peach screamed. She immediately jumps off of mario and collapses over the toilet, puking waves upon waves of gruesome vomit. IT A MUST BE DA TACOS FROM WALUIGI ! Mario exclaims. Mario is shaking violently in fetal position on his bed, covered from head to toe in dark green shit. He shakes and aches as he angrily thinks about waluigi, and how those tacos tasted weird. This was not only a health hazard, it was a hazard to his sex life.


End file.
